MediEvil
MediEvil''MediEvil'' series on the Gallowmere Historia. is a series of action-adventure hack n' slash video games developed by SCE Cambridge Studio. The first game in the series was released in October 1998. Series description In the MediEvil games, players control Sir Daniel Fortesque, a skeletal knight brought back to life by the dark magic of an evil sorcerer. The game is set across a variety of levels, many of which require certain objectives to be performed in order to progress. Dan can use a variety of weapons, ranging from close range weapons such as a sword, club or hammer to long range weapons such as a crossbow or a longbow. Some weapons, such as the club, can be used to access areas that are otherwise inaccessible. When not possessing any items, Dan is able to rip his own arm off and use it for both melee and ranged attacks, although it is the weakest weapon available. Dan is also able to use shields to defend against attacks, though they can only take so much damage before breaking. Throughout the first game and its PSP reimagining, Dan can visit Gargoyles of two varieties, one of which offers Dan information and another that serves as a shop where Daniel can repair his shield or buy more ammo using treasure he finds. Connection with All-Stars *Sir Daniel Fortesque is a playable character.Nariko and Sir Daniel Confirmed for PlayStation All-Stars on IGN. **Dan-Hand appears as one of Sir Daniel's moves. **Lightning Bolt is used in Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 1 Super move. **The Golden Chalice is used in Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 2 Super move. **The Anubis Stone is used in Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 3 Super move. **The Dragon Armor is Daniel's unlockable costume. **The Super Armor is Daniel's pre-order exclusive costume. *Princess Kiya and Zarok appear as minions. *The Hall of Heroes is shown during Sir Daniel Fortesque's arcade mode introduction. Dan is seen feasting along with the rest of his hero comrades in the Hall. *Lord Palethorn appears as a MediEvil-themed icon. *A Gargoyle narrates Daniel's arcade mode story. *The Graveyard is a DLC stage. It is a mash-up of MediEvil and The Unfinished Swan. **Zombies appear in the DLC stage, their caskets drop AP when blown up by the angel statue before the zombies are released. **A Gargoyle appears in the background of the stage, making wisecracks at each of the characters. Games *''MediEvil'' - 1998 (PS1) *''MediEvil II'' - 2000 (PS1) *''MediEvil: Resurrection'' - 2005 (PSP) *''MediEvil'' - 2019 (PS4) Guest Appearances *''Hot Shots Golf 2'' - 1999 (PS1) Trivia *''MediEvil'' comes from the original title of the film Army of Darkness, which was The MediEvil Dead. It is a portmanteau of the words medieval and evil. *The first game was one of the first games to support a DualShock controller on the PlayStation. *The first game began development under the working title "Dead Man Dan". References Category:Games Category:MediEvil Category:First-Party Series Category:Playstation 1 Series Category:Playstation Portable Series Category:Action Adventure